Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by Siqua Shamon
Summary: There is fun, Quidditch, and love woven into a emotional maze of a year. But not angst. Don't worry. It's The Seventh Year! You will like this. Ch. 1 up! I heart reviews.


**_Harry Potter And The Sword of Gryffindor_**

The Dark Lord's power is at its peak, even as Harry is ever so close to finding the secret to destroying what is now likely the most powerful wizard in the world. There is fun, Quidditch, and adventure within the castle,although circumstances may change how Harry lives -and is viewed- during what would be his seventh year. There is studying for N.E.W.T.s, and maybe even a bit of experimenting with the creation of spells. And there is love. As Morgan Freeman says in March of the Penguins, 'Love finds a way.' And it does find a way through the tangled, emotional maze of a year in which Harry comes of age, and has to do everythingpossible just to keep alive. Fear conquers. Disguises abound. This is the seventh year.

**Disc: All I own is the mouse.**

The moon shone brightly overhead, and in the pitch-black forest, not a creature was stirring.

Except for a mouse.

It was a rather scared mouse, not by disposition, mind you, as it was normally a rather cheerful fellow, but due to the fact that its habitat was constantly being trespassed on. Day in and day out, but especially during day out, in the quiet of night, shadowy figures appeared out of nowhere. They often muttered words and created flashes of colored light. Sometimes their screams would pierce the otherwise peaceful atmosphere.

The mouse twitched its nose. There was that smell again. Not of food, or of a predator, but of something rotting. Of course the mouse, with its tiny brain, could not process any of this information. It simply divided smells in to two categories- good smells, such as acorns and berries, and bad smells, like foxes or badgers.

The odor it was currently sensing was placed firmly in the latter, and was likely much more powerful than a badger.

Bad smells came along with bad things, and it was clear the creatures that carried these bad smells were also evil, themselves. It was so clear, that the small creature the size of a child's fist knew this also. It knew all of the disturbances were evil. Sometimes the evil came with humans, whose presence the mouse had long ago learned to accommodate. (He had been captured some months ago by a small girl, who, quite lost, had caught and stroked the animal until she was found by her parents ten minutes later, upon which the mouse gratefully escaped.) These humans, however, were nowhere near as innocent or as friendly.

Sometimes creatures that seemed like humans would gather in the forest as well. They carried the odor. They seemed almost… not alive. Over time, whenever these foul beings met, there would be more and more of them. They were multiplying, or there was simply being more and more of them created.

Fortunately, tonight the scent of those frightening creatures was weak.

The mouse scurried upon a small branch, lying upturned on the ground. The scent of the dead (or undead) creatures was gone, so the tiny brown animal was able to resume its quest for the perfect raspberry. Catching a scent from Category 1, Good Scents, it hurried off in a northeasterly direction as fast as its diminutive legs could carry it. Sure enough, paradise awaited in the form of a bramble of berries. Crawling determinedly toward the lowest clump, the mouse sniffed two berries before stopping at a particularly overripe and purplish one. It took a bite. The fruit oozed sugary juice onto the mouse's whiskers, and the whiskers were licked clean. At this moment, at least, life could not get any better.

Usually when it is clear that life cannot get better, it decides to trip you up and take a turn for the worse. And so a sound came from behind the ecstatic little creature, which turned and looked up into the fearsome red eyes of a man. But two things were wrong about this man. First, it was more like a demon. What exactly a demon was, the mouse wasn't sure, but if there was a living thing that embodied everything evil the mouse knew of, then that would be a demon. And second, this 'demon' was brandishing a wooden rod that the mouse somehow knew was no ordinary twig.

The mouse had just enough time to realize that a bad thing would probably be happening shortly before it saw a jet of green light and it was rendered incapable of realizing, seeing, or doing anything ever again. The demon stepped on it. It cruelly ground the tiny lifeless body into the earth, before swishing its cloak and stalking off.

No matter how small or innocent, any creature who got in the way of Lord Voldemort would meet the same brutal end.


End file.
